dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Break Loose From Hell (Story)
The Series This story is the first in an upcoming Series from Goku484 This is the begening of a Series of the same name , as a spin-off to DBZ This will star the forgotten characters: Goz and Mez from DBZ filler when Goku fell off of Snake Way, and some main villains from the DBZ portion of the series. This portion of the series is more like a chapter than a story, this is the base for the real first chapter, Break Loose From Hell: Frieza. After the defeat of Buu, some say he never went to hell considering he was reborn within Uub. But that is a opinion that is totally off. In fact, after the sprit bomb engulfed him, he went straight to Hell, not even stopping at the check-in station. "Kid Buu," everyone screammed in horror, as the terrible menace came before them. Kid Buu walked up, noticing a familiar being, one that, at one time, had full control over the creatin that is Majin Buu. Buu, in his original form, was the most powerful being ever existed. If he, in his weakened form, was just above equal to Super Saiyan 3 Goku, who was thought of as the strongest, after he defeated the tyrant, Frieza, the self-proclaimed Most powerful in the universe. If Goku had beaten Frieza at his first powered up state, the Super Saiyan form, and since then has multiplied that power twice, by reaching above and beyond, a power that multiplies the strengh of the Saiyan legend twice. A power only used on two beings. Only two beings, worthy of proclaiming equal or above that power. And one of these two beings, were Majin Buu. Majin Buu, in his weakest form, was more than enough for the universal legend. The legend who had once protected Planet Earth, Planet Namek, and Planet New Vegeta, couldn't even defeat a pink blob of goo. And, and this was in his weakend state. His weaker form was only a 10th of the power of his original form. So if full-power Super-Saiyan 3 Goku hasen't been able to beat Buu in his weakend form, isn't no way he was able to beat him in his original form. But with great power, somebody had to have had under control. Only someone of extremely high intelligence would be able to keep all that power maintained, and this one person, was non-other than the wizard, Bibadi. Now, i know what your thinking, how could the monstrosity known as Buu allow someone as weak as Bibidi control him, even if Bibidi was the one who made him. But don't let those scouters and his physical appearence fool you. Bibadi was very strong. Although yes phisically weak, Bibadi was stronger than almost any other being. He was strong mentally. Obviously, if your even able to create something as strong as Buu, your intelligence must be on a really high level. Then, Buu eventually became too much for Bibidi (we all knew it would happen eventually) and Bibidi was forced to seal his monster away, that is untill somebody else came with even stronger mental abilities, than the wizard himself! Eventually, that person came along, in the form of Bibidi's son, Babidi. Babidi had been born to the wizard Bibidi and the witch, Baba. Babidi released Buu and becaame his new master, since Babidi's mental abilities was lightyears above his father's. But Buu, knowing the power he had, wasen't going to let Babidi control him for long. Buu eventually realized his power, and he destroyed Babidi, just as he was about to do with his father, years ago. Eventually, Buu reverted to his original form. And after two rounds with Goku/Kakarot, Blow for blow with the ascended Saiyan prince, and clashing with his former self, Buu had finally been defeated. Buu had went to Hell, where he belonged. Buu had walked up to his former master. Originally planing on destroying him once more was the thought at mine. But Buu ultimately decided that merging with him was a much better choice. Buu absorbed Babidi so he couldn't seal him. Which resulted in the most intelligent, powerful being ever to exist. But even the most strong must fall. and indeed he did. His whole essence was spreading everywhere. Everything he once knew was burning off him and flying across the Hell demesion to radom beings. His magical abilities flew randomly to Cell. His fighting skills smacked Frieza in the face. And his fighting experience flew straight to Broly. Broly had all the knowledge of Fat-Buu vs SS3 Goku, Fat Buu vs Gotenks. Super-Buu vs Gotenks, Super-Buu vs Gohan, Super-Buu vs Goku, Super-Buu vs Vegito, and Kid Buu vs Goku, Vegeta, and Fat-Buu. Meanwhile, a Saike demon teenager was sent by King Yemma to check on the residence of Hell to make sure they wern't causing havoc. But as the most powerful creature was being torn apart, chaos was spreading all over the realm. As the teenager aproached, black smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, he had been transformed into the devil himself. his skin was red, a pinkish-purple dome took over the top of his head, his ears were pointed, all of his teeth became fangs, a pinkish-purple armor formed his torso, and a pinkish-purple like armor formed his legs. Then suddenly, all the remaining aspects smoke clouds of Buu/Babidi Buu surrounded Janemba. First, Buu's hell experience flew into Janemba. He now knew everthing Buu had experienced while being in hell. What he heard the others say about their plans for revenge and how they plan to escape. They're talk about who's strongest, which all lead to Broly. . Janemba had transformed from a demon to the devil himself. Janemba then approached a random place in hell and began to use Vice Shout. He eventually succeded in causing a dimesional rift. He left, planning to cause havok across the glaxy, and all the other villians followed him with their own motives in mine. History Succeded by Break Loose From Hell: Frieza Category:Goku484 Category:Hell Category:HFIL Category:Goz Category:Mez Category:Goz and Mez Category:Broly